


[podfic] three years and six months 'verse

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, not chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> three years and six months 'verse</i> by <b>pasty-pants</b> read aloud.</p><p> It only took three years and six months to get to that point, but it was definitely worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] three years and six months 'verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Years and Six Months](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8461) by pasty_pants. 
  * Inspired by [Will's Coda](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8462) by pasty_pants. 



**Duration:** 1hr40mins  
 **Song Credit:**   
_Love and Marriage_ by Frank Sinatra  
 _Best of Everything_ by Frank Sinatra  
 **Download** :[MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/three-years-and-six-months-verse-anthology)(46MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> LOVELY. Fantastic, FANTASTIC use of being out of chronological order! For some reason, being circular makes a piece of work feel more complete than it would be in order (flashback to Haruhi here). In any case, PATSY'S WILL IS THE BEST WILL EVER. I love her Will♥


End file.
